1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizing plate for an organic light-emitting display and an optical display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer interposed in the form of a functional thin layer between the anode and the cathode. When holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer, i.e. an organic electroluminescent (EL) layer composed of R, G and B, the holes and electrons are combined to create excitons, which recombine to emit light.
In the organic light-emitting device, substantially 100% of internal light is emitted outside, whereas about 40% of external light is reflected, thereby causing deterioration of image quality. In particular, since a contrast ratio can be deteriorated due to low visibility of dark colors, a polarizing plate may be attached to an external surface of the organic light-emitting device to reduce reflection of external light.
However, the inner structure of the organic light-emitting display causes resonance, whereby color variation can occur due to difference between lengths of light paths depending on viewing angle, thereby causing deterioration in lateral viewing angle. In particular, the contrast ratio and colors can vary depending on lateral viewing angle due to characteristics of a retardation film provided in the polarizing plate.